Leg Room or There isn't Room for the Both of Us
by Indigo Kitti
Summary: Harry is, once again, the only one who can save the day. But who ever said saving the day meant sharing a body with his arch rival? HD slash
1. Heaven Knows I'm Miserable Now

Disclaimer: Hon, if Harry Potter were mine there's no way in hell he'd ever have kissed Cho.

Warnings: Slash (that's m/m pairings darling)

Author's notes: I know I shouldn't have started _another_ story, but I couldn't help it! It was begging to be written! (Edit: I've gone through and fixed a lot of the mistakes to increase your enjoyment, have fun!)

XoX

Chapter 1: Heaven Knows I'm Miserable Now

_I was happy in the haze of a drunken hour  
__but heaven knows I'm miserable now  
__I was looking for a job, and then I found a job  
__and heaven knows I'm miserable now  
_- _'Heaven Knows I'm Miserable Now' The Smiths_

On a bright sunny afternoon Harry Potter's life was irrevocably changed due to one Draco Malfoy. Now, normally circumstances such as these would involve thunder and lightning, but the gods have a strange sense of humor when it comes to Mr. Potter and so he woke up thinking nothing could ruin his day.

Oh how very wrong he was.

"Ron!" Harry cried merrily, tugging the other boy's covers to the floor and shaking him roughly. "Ron you lazy slug get out of bed!"

Ron murmured something about pink knickers and buried his head further into his pillow.

Harry pursed his lips for a moment before yelling: "Hermione! What are you doing in the boys' dormitory naked?"

Ron's head whipped up, and he searched frantically for his girlfriend. When she wasn't there he glared at Harry and swung himself out of bedgrowling something about beating the Dark Lord to the punch.

XoX

Later the same sunny day, the Golden Trio sat in the Great Hall and happily munched on their breakfast.

"Today," Ron proclaimed, surveying the Hall. "Is a bad day."

Harry smiled and looked up at the clear sky and sunshine that the enchanted ceiling was showing. "Nah," he said. "Today's going to be a really good day!"

Someone laid a hand on his shoulder, and he turned to a grim looking Professor McGonagall.

"Harry," she said. "Please come with me."

XoX

Harry soon found himself in the Hospital Wing sitting in one of the not-so-comfortable chairs, wondering what the teachers gathered there wanted with him.

Professors Snape, McGonagall, Sprout, and Flitwick along with Madame Pomfrey werehuddled around the Headmaster, talking in hushed tones, andsparing a glance forHarry every once and awhile. Eventually, MadamePomfrey walked over and asked if she could take a vial of his blood.

He nodded his assent and held his arm out to her. Smiling, she tapped his vein and was suddenly holding a vial of blood. She thanked him and turned back to the other adults in the room.

Harry sat, twiddling his thumbs and feeling more then a little worried about the reason they'd taken his blood. Was there something wrong with it? Did Voldemort give him a strange disease through their link?

There was a flash of white light where the teacher's were standing and Harry turned in time to see the vial of his blood glow gold before implodinginto itself with a small 'pop!'. The teacher's either looked startled or resigned and Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as if he'd been let in on some great cosmic joke. Perhaps he had.

Walking over to Harry, he began to explain his reason forbringing Harry to the infirmary.

"Harry," he said. "We have a serious problem, and need your help. A student has been forced into a magical coma, and we've just confirmed that you have the right blood, brain, and magical type to help him. Will you?"

Harry didn't even pause to think, he just nodded. "Sure Headmaster, what do you need me to do?"

"Ah, that's where things get complicated. You see, when someone is sent into this class of magical coma they're keptunder until the clause specified by the caster if fulfilled. Unfortunately, we have noway of knowingwhat that clause is and, as... the victim of the attacks is unable to tell us himself, there is only one – temporary, I assure you – solution." Dumbledore took a deep breath and looked Harry straight in the eye. "Harry we need you to let the other boy into your mind and allow him to talk through you. If the clause cannot be satisfied right away, as we suspect the case will be, then we'll need you to continue to house his mind – and soul – until it _can_ be. Now, do you still accept?"

Harry nodded, and the other occupants of the room let out a collective sigh of relief -although Snape looked a bit angry at the same time. As if he knew that Harry had to help, but was stubbornly refusing to like the fact.

Madame Pomfrey led Harry to an empty bed next to a shrouded and occupied one. "Lie down and relax," she said kindly, "you'll feel a bit of a pushing sensation in your head and then, most probably, pass out. We need to give you a potion first, so drink up."

Harry nodded and accepted the cerulean potion she offered. Pinching his nose in case it was one of the _awful_ medicinal ones he was usually forced to take in the Hospital Wong he swallowed it in one gulp.

He immediately felt very dizzy, and abruptly collapsed into the mattress. His last sight before falling asleep was Dumbledore, eyes twinkling for all they were worth.

XoX

When Harry awoke he immediately knew something was wrong. _Very wrong._ He was in the back of his own head and looking out through his own eyes as he talked to a group of people.

Only, was it really him talking? He certainly didn't feel like he was talking, he was just... sitting in the back of his own mind, watching himself talk. How strange.

"Oh," he heard himself say. "I think Potter just woke up."

Harry started. It was his voice but... the tone reminded him _very_ strongly of someone. Someone he sure as hell didn't want crawling through his mind.

"Yeah, he's awake. Oh. And panicking."

_Shit._

'_Potter? They want to talk to you now. Can you push yourself forward or do you need me to do it for you?'_

Harry looked around, shrugged, and pushed himself forward. Immediately, he felt himself pop back into his body – which was a bit of a shock after floating in the back of his own mind for as long as he did.

"Um, Professor Dumbledore, who exactly is in here with me?" Harry asked, voice shaking slightly.

'Oh really Potter, I've tortured you for seven years and you don't even recognize my voice? I'm hurt, really I am.'

Harry could almost feel the sarcasm rolling of his unwanted lodger.

"Harry," Dumbledore said, attempting to look grave while his eyes twinkled. "You're sharing a body – temporarily – with Draco Malfoy."

_Oh fuck,_ Harry thought.

'Well well Potter,' Draco said from within his mind. 'I do believe this is the first time you and I have ever agreed on anything.'

XoX

A/N's: Well? I hope you enjoyed it! Oh, and in case you didn't know, the title of this chapter is from a song by 'The Smiths' called... well... 'Heaven Knows I'm Miserable Now'!

Reviews feed my muse.


	2. Those Voices in Your Head

Disclaimer: Hon, if Harry Potter were mine there's no way in hell he'd ever have kissed Cho.

Warnings: Slash (that's m/m pairings darling)

XoX

Chapter 2: Those Voices in Your Head

"_I hear those voices in your head,  
__Whispering you'd be better dead,  
__I'm here to say that isn't true,  
__Honey, honey, I love you."  
__- 'Those Voices in Your Head', Chimera_

Harry sat in the Hospital Wing and sulked – or tired to. It was a little hard to sulk when your rival was sitting in your mind taunting you.

'_Come _on_, Potter! If I wanted to laze about all day I could have stayed in my own body!'_

_Shut up Malfoy,_ Harry thought furiously, _this is bad enough without you mouthing off at me all the time._

'_Oh, and I suppose the great Harry Potter is too good to carry Draco Malfoy around in his head?'_

Harry paused a rose an eyebrow, knowing that Malfoy could feel it.

'_Shut up, Potter.'_

Sighing, Harry swung out of bed and was preparing to get changed when it hit him.

Draco Malfoy was going to see him naked.

'_Get over it Potter, it's not like you have anything I haven't seen before.'_ Harry felt his eyes roll and briefly wonderedwhether it was him or Malfoythat had rolled them.

"Madame Pomfrey?" he called, putting the clothes he'd picked up back down and wandering over to her office. "Can we go now?"

Malfoy, obviously feeling the need to make his two-cents-worth known, promptly took over. "Yes Madame Pomfrey, it's terribly boring here in Potter's head. Oh..." Dracosmiled viciously as he stretched and got used to having a body again.

Madame Pomfrey, obviously not paying attention to the war for dominance that was going on outside her office waved a hand absently to indicate their dismissal.

"This is going to be fun," Draco said as he strolled over to the discarded pile of clothing by their bed. "I can't wait to hear what the Weasel has to say about this!"

'_What happened to the one thing we agreed on Malfoy?'_ asked Harry irritably. Being in the back of your own head wasn't fun.

_Well I suppose we agree on nothing now, _Pulling off all of the clothing – save his pants, much to Harry's relief – that covered Harry's body, Draco began to get dressed.

"Honestly Potter," he said out loud, while inwardly informing Harry that he couldn't wait to make the whole school think he talked to himself. "I can't believe the _rags_ you insist on wearing. I simply can't be seen in them."

'_Guess what Malfoy, you're not going to be seen in them -I am.'_

Sighing dramatically, Draco swept Harry's robes over his shoulder and sauntered out of the Hospital Wing, eager to find Potter's Gryffindor buddies and have some fun.

XoX

"You alright mate?" Ron asked the boy he thought was Harry for the sixth time. "You're acting a bit weird."

"It's... It's not your _scar_ is it, Harry?"

Draco rolled his eyes. _Potter, your friends are boringly naïve._

'_You're the one who insisted on bugging them for fun. Couldn't we go do something else?'_

"Gosh gee wilickers Hermione, what ever gave you the idea that my scar was hurting?" Draco asked, raising Harry's voice until it was sickeningly sweet and so high-pitched it cause those around him to wince. Widening Harry's big, green eyes for extra effect he added, "I'm just too, too worried about the Quidditch match next week and that big, strong, _handsome_ Draco Malfoy!"

'_God Malfoy, what are you trying to do to me?'_

_You know you agree Potter._

"H-Harry... Maybe we should take you to the hospital wing to lie down for a bit," Ron said, eyes wide.

"Yes Harry," Hermione said in a prim tone. "Let's take you to see Madame Pomfrey. I'm sure there must be some sort of mind control spell at work here."

"Err..." Draco replied, not looking forward to the explanation Madame Pomfrey would surely give them. "I think I'll skip. Honestly guys, I'm fine."

'_Better Malfoy, that on actually sounded like it could be me.'_

"Are you sure Harry?"

"Positive." And so saying Draco – in Harry's body – scampered off around the corner and ran to the dungeons.

XoX

'_Where the hell are we, Malfoy?'_

"Quite Potter, I'm trying to ascertain our position."

'_You don't know either then.'_

"What did I just say? No backseat walking!"

XoX

(An hour later...)

'_We're lost.'_

"No we're not."

'_We saw a portrait a few hallways back, why didn't you stop and ask for directions?'_

"God Potter, you're such a woman."

'_Knowing when you need to stop for directions makes you a woman? I thought that was called being intelligent.'_

"Potter, you're dangerously close to violating the unwritten Laws of Manhood. Stop while you're ahead."

XoX

A/N's: What a cliffhanger! Trapped down in the dungeons where heaven-knows-what could happen to them!A little hint about the next chapter, it involves Hermione, Ron and the Marauder's Map... Mua ha ha! Oh, have you ever tried writing about two people in the same body? It's bloody hard! Ah well, the next chapter is on its way!


	3. Hungry like a Wolf

Disclaimer: So not mine.

Warnings: Slash of the H/D variety

Author's Notes: I'm so, so sorry this took so long. I love you all so, so much! This chapter is dedicated to sillyfrog who, aside from being an awesome artist, also encouraged me to update this!

XoX

Chapter 3: Hungry like a Wolf

_I'm lost and I'm found,  
and I'm hungry like a wolf.  
- Hungry like a Wolf, Duran Duran_

Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger were worried. No, wait, not just _worried_, agonizingly fretful.

And bored.

Hermione sighed and slammed her History of Magic textbook shut. Even studying wasn't distracting her from the matter at hand – Harry was missing.

"Where do you think he is?" Ron asked as he balanced a quill on his nose.

Hermione sighed and snatched the offending object off of his nose. "I don't know," she said. "I hope he's alright, he was acting really strange this afternoon, and he's been gone an awfully long time," she paused, mouth pursed in thought. "Oh no! What if he's sick? What if he's passed out somewhere in the castle all alone?" Hermione's hand flew over her mouth and she stared, wide-eyed at the red and gold wall in front of her.

"Well," Ron said, eyes darting towards the trunk that sat at the end of Harry's bed across the dorm. "There _is_ a way to have a look see."

XoX

Harry was sick and tired of letting Draco Malfoy manipulate his body. He wasn't even in control and he could feel the ache in his legs and back.

'_Malfoy! Malfoy stop and rest for a minute!'_

"Why on Earth would I go and do a thing like that, Potter?" Malfoy panted. "You're very out of shape, you know."

'_Out of shape my arse, Malfoy! You've walked us down to the lowest level of the dungeons possible!'_

"Sure. Blame it on me."

'_It's your fault, you wanker! I should charge you with kidnapping!'_

"Potter! Did you here that?"

'_Oh right, I'm going to fall for _that_ one!'_

"No seriously. Shut up a minute and listen."

Rolling his eyes – which he could tell _really_ pissed Malfoy off – Harry did as he was told and listened. In the distance he could here a fast paced clacking heading towards them.

'_Oh shit. What is it?'_ he asked Malfoy worriedly.

"I think… I think it's stilettos," Malfoy answered.

'_Beg pardon?'_

"Stilettos, Potter. You know, shoes?"

'_I know _what_ stilettos are, I just don't know what they sound like or why they'd be down in the darkest depths of the Slytherin dungeons.'_

"Well obviously someone is wearing them."

'_And we can ask for directions!'_

Pushing forward with all his might, Harry managed to shove Malfoy to the back of his mind and take control of his body once more. "Hello!" he called, "Hello? Can anybody hear me?"

"Harry?"

Blanching Harry desperately tried to think of 101 non-embarrassing reasons for Remus Lupin to be in stilettos down in the dungeons.

"Professor Lupin?" Harry began walking towards the source of the call. "Professor I'm lost, I don't suppose you know the way out of the dungeons?"

Laughing, Remus Lupin came around the corner and laid a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Two of you, one a Slytherin, and you couldn't find your way out of here? It's like a labyrinth Harry, just keep turning right and you'll eventually find your back to the main part of the school. Any more questions?"

"Err…" said Harry, ignoring the way Malfoy's laughter echoed throughout his mind, "what kind of shoes are you wearing?"

XoX

By the time Draco and Harry had made it out of the dungeons and agreed that yes, Harry _would_ be torn to pieces were he to enter the Slytherin common room, and no, Draco _couldn't_ get clothes from his room, they were both starving and had missed dinner.

"I'm hungry," Harry said aloud, trudging slowly towards the kitchen. "It's all your fault for doing so much walking today. I didn't even have time to do my homework!"

'_So tell your teachers we had trouble adjusting,'_ Malfoy snapped irritably. _'It's not like you'd be lying.'_

"Hey," Harry said, stopping and standing stop still in the middle of the hall despite the protests of his stomach. "How are we going to handle our class schedule? We're not signed up for the same things."

'_Time turned,'_ Malfoy answered airily. _'And a disillutionment charm of some sort. Or an invisibility cloak, but where on Earth would Dumbledore find one of _those_?'_

Harry wisely chose to keep silent.

XoX

After eating what seemed like an awful lot of food – although, Harry thought, he was eating for two now – Harry dragged his tired body up the stairs to Gryffindor tower.

"Malfoy," he said. "If you tell anyone the password to the Gryffindor Tower I'll rip your brain out through your nose. _Flashbulb._"

The door swung open and Harry mentally tried to shut up a snickering Malfoy. I wasn't _that_ weird a password, after all.

"Harry," Hermione said, stopping him from walking up the stairs to the boy's dormitory and taking a well-deserved rest with a hand placed firmly in the middle of his chest. "We need to talk."

XoX

Author's Notes: Dun dun dun! Review!


End file.
